Problems
by SpanishPerson
Summary: They always had sexual tension. Everybody else noticed except them. Then came the day Beth started to date Ben. Now we have a cold and heartbroken Carl and an oblivious and confused Beth. Will she realize her mistake or will someone take his heart. Sorry the original summary sucked and I didn't want to make this all about Carl's bad habit. Please don't hate me.
1. Carl's Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters. I'm going to rate this T for the obvious potty-mouth**_

* * *

No one's P.O.V

They've always had sexual tension surrounding them ever since they first met, even if they didn't notice it. And now that they're in the prison, he's become more protective and she's noticed but thinks it's a friendly gesture. They learned to resolve some of the sexual tension by having a flirty-friendship but that all went down the toilet when he found out she started dating Ben, it practically killed him when he found out. He sometimes regretted saving them, but most of the time he doesn't because Ben makes her smile and that's something that she usually doesn't do since the barn incident. He didn't cry and tell her his feelings the second he found out, and no it didn't have to do with losing his pride, it had to do with the fact that Ben made her happy. Even if it wasn't with him, he still wanted her to be happy in the shitty world they live in. So he decided to isolate himself from the happy couple and most of the group except Maggie. They became great friends, they acted like brother and sister, they were always teasing each other. They didn't even mean for it to happen, Maggie was walking around the hall on guard when she saw him against a wall looking broken. He told her everything and she agreed to keep it a secret; everyone noticed the newfound friendship but said nothing of it.

Beth was one of the first people to notice and she was a bit angry that her best friend and sister got so close without telling her. She kept trying to get Carl to tell her how it happened but he just gives her the cold shoulder or just plain ignores her, so she went to Maggie and got a vague answer of 'he was going through a tough time'. She so badly wanted to know what that 'tough time' was so she could help too, but with the ways he was acting around her she sometimes didn't want to.

There was a hoard of walkers that came from a cell block that wasn't closed right and when they were getting their weapons ready. Ben was being really hesitant and he was wondering if he wanted to be part of the fight. Well...he took too long for Carl's liking so he was pushed into a cell that would protect him and the people inside with him, Beth saw this action and immediately berated him for it.

"He was taking too long!" Carl hissed never taking his eyes off of the walkers he was shooting "Somebody could've died if he took any longer! Instead of taking his sweet time being a wuss, he should've just picked a damn weapon and helped!"

Beth was stunned silent and not just because he had good points, but because he yelled at her. He never yelled at her! The walker hoard were all re-killed, the right way, and they closed the cell block door tightly and made sure it was locked. Once everything was settled a question, one specific teenage male with black hair dreaded, was asked by Rick.

"Who left the cell block door open!?"

The guilty person in question panicked and said the first thing that came to his mind, "It was Carl!"

"What!" Carl said outraged "I didn't do shit Ben! I'm not dumb to just leave a door open when I know walkers are on the others side!"

"Liar! I saw you!" He lied unconvincingly.

The next that happened was kind of blur but Maggie, Glenn and Daryl pulled Carl off a wheezing Ben who was holding his throat and gasping for much needed air. His girlfriend immediately went to his aid to check if he was ok.

"Tell the truth, or I'll do something worse!" Daryl threatened, standing up for his friend.

"Ok...it was me." Ben admitted shamefully "I left it open when I was walking around the halls, I guess I forgot to close it. Sorry."

Beth spoke, "It's alright nobody was hurt-" she was going to say more by was cut off by an angry officer's son.

"It's ok! He could've killed us and you're saying it's alright!" he then turned towards Ben with a heated death glare, if looks could kill he'd be dead a hundred times over "You could've killed us and all you say is sorry! What if I shot your father in the head and I said I was 'sorry', would it make it all better!?-"

"Carl be quiet!" Beth yelled at him.

He turned to her and rolled his eyes at her out of annoyance. He was about to say something to her when Maggie's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Carl that enough alright." His eyes immediately softened towards her and he nodded. He left but not before he sent a glare at both Beth and Ben muttering 'traitor', Beth felt a pang in her heart when saw how he reacted differently towards Maggie and what he muttered towards her. _What changed between us? _She asked in her head with sadness.

Later that day...

Beth's P.O.V

It was time to eat when I saw a space missing in front of me, I haven't seen him since what happened earlier. Maggie was here so she had to know where he was at, maybe I should see if he was alright.

"Maggie," I said getting her attention "where's Carl?"

"Why do you care?" Ben asked.

I ignored him and listened to Maggie, "He said he's going to eat later because he's at the guard tower. Why?"

"I'm going to go see him." I replied getting off my chair.

"I'll go with you." Ben said as he tried to get up.

"No offense, but you're not his most favorite person." I told him honestly.

I left and walked to the guard tower, I was pretty shocked at what I saw in front of me. I saw Carl. I saw 15 yr. old Carl sitting on the counter with a cigarette in his mouth. He was smoking! He was practically killing himself with that little tobacco-filled paper stick, I'm pretty sure I gasped because he turned around surprised.

"Beth? What are you doing here?" He asked confused "You're suppose to be eating?"

I ignored his questions even though it was the first time he said something to me without being cold, "Why are you smoking!?"

He shrugged and puffed out 3 perfect smoke rings, "I'm stressed and this relaxes me."

"You should stop," I replied "you could kill yourself with that."

He chuckled and looked at me, "Yeah, well a lot of things can kill us. And Maggie's been trying to make me break this habit for a while now." he leaned in closer towards me "What makes you think you could get me to stop?"

"I don't know," I admitted "but I know I'll figure it out and get you to stop."

"I'm sure you will." He replied smiling.

I smiled back and only smiled wider when he opened the window and threw out what was left of the burnt out cigarette. He patted the seat next to him so I sat down on that spot.

TBC...

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and please review._**


	2. Arguments

Beth's P.O.V

Carl and I sat there on the counter talking about anything and everything. I guess I fell asleep some time during our talk because when I woke up Carl wasn't around and I was on my cell bed. I got up and stretched, I noticed it was still early in the morning so only a few people were awake. I was going to go back to sleep when Ben knocked on the cell bar, he came in when he got my nod in approval.

"Where were you yesterday night?" He said in a worried tone "I didn't see you after you left when we were eating."

I kissed him on the cheek, "You didn't have to worry about me, I was with Carl the whole time."

"That's what worried me." He mumbled but I still heard.

I have to admit that comment got me upset, "Why would you be worried if I was with Carl?"

"Did you see what he did to me yesterday?!" He asked with his voice raising "What if he did something like that to you?!"

"He would never do anything to hurt me!" I replied angrily "And in his defense you didn't have to blame him for the walker incident!"

"So you're defending him?!" Ben said angrily.

"No!" I lied.

"Well you're saying the walker thing that happened was my fault!" He yelled.

"No I'm not!" I yelled_ 'Which it was' I thought._

"If you blame me so much but defend him why you just go and be _his_ girlfriend!" He screamed.

I couldn't hold in my anger anymore so I went up to him and slapped him across the face hard. I ran to Maggie's cell even though I knew she was probably still asleep but right now I just need a hug from my big sister.

"Maggie," I said once I got to her cell "are you here?"

"Yeah-"

"-and so am I." a familiar voice added.

"Carl?" I said confused, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked me in the eyes with a sharp gaze, "I fell asleep on the top bunk when I came to talk to her. Is that a problem?"

I was taken back when he looked at me sharply, weren't we having a good time yesterday?, "No...it's not a problem but what were you talking to her about? And where's Glenn?"

He smirked, "Personal problems. And Glenn left to stand guard at the guard tower when it was still night."

_'Just great, a__nother secret to separate us even more.' _I thought sarcastically.

"Did you need something baby sis?" Maggie asked beside him.

I suddenly remembered why I came here so on impulse I hugged Maggie with tears in my eyes and whispered, "Ben and I had a fight."

"This early in the morning?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow.

I glared at him while I hugged Maggie and he glared back.

"Carl," his eyes shifted to Maggie and they softened "that wasn't very nice."

"Sorry Maggie." He mumbled and smiled at her sheepishly before shrugging his shoulders "It's kind of an impulse."

If that was an impulse then he had a lot of them because he's always like this to me. I don't even know what I did to deserve this. The anger I had towards Ben and the anger I was feeling towards Carl right now caused the words to leave my mouth before I could stop them.

"An impulse to what?" I asked breaking away from Maggie's hug then turned towards him "To be rude to everybody or is it just me?"

"Beth," Maggie said as she put her hand on my shoulder "stop right now while you're ahead."

"Stop? He's been an ass to me for the past couple of weeks and when I finally have enough of it you tell me to stop?" I asked confused.

"He's going through a rough time right now." Maggie replied.

I scoffed, "Are you talking about him losing his mom," I noticed Carl stiffen and the tension-filled air become tighter "because if you haven't notice we lost our Mom too. You didn't see us-"

"Beth that's enough!" Maggie yelled.

I flinched at her yelling, Maggie never yelled or shouted at me. She was usually calm about things. I must have really hit a nerve because I was staring at a red-faced Maggie and she didn't look happy at all.

"I can't believe you would say that!-" She looked ready to continue but Carl put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Maggs she's right I have no reason to mope around about my mom," his voice cracked when he said 'mom' but he continued as if it never happened "especially when we all lost someone we cared about."

He gave Maggie a hug then left but not before he stared at me for a while. His eyes had so many emotions swirling around, but I could make out anger and betrayal the emotion that was most noticeable was sadness. It broke my heart and even though he's been a jerk to me I was going to help him with his problems. And the first step is to get him to stop smoking.

I desperately wanted to chase him, but one look from Maggie told me otherwise.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "I can't believe you said that."

I felt terrible for what I said even if he was a jerk, "I know I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Im not the one you need to apologize to Beth and you know that."

"I know." I replied with some hot tears running down my face

I sat down on Maggie's bed and cried openly, I felt terrible. I felt Maggie sit next to me and embrace me in a hug.

"Why don't you tell me what happened between you and Ben." Maggie spoke

I told her what happened earlier and she was listening intently. When I finished she told me what she thought about the situation.

"I think he was jealous of Carl."

"What? Why would he be jealous?" I asked wiping left over tears.

"Wouldn't you feel mad if your boyfriend spent the night with another girl?" She questioned.

"Well yeah." I answered.

"He probably felt threatened by Carl." Maggie summarized "I mean think about it, Carl is an attractive guy and his body isn't bad looking either."

I gaped at her with a blushing face. I can't believe she just said that. I felt an uneasiness settle over me when she spoke about Carl like that. She kept telling me reasons as to why Ben would be jealous of Carl and she had a lot of valid points. We spoke like teenage girls at a sleepover, talking about our boyfriend and boys in general.

Later that day...

I was walking around when I heard Maggie talking to Rick, I couldn't help my curious mind and eavesdropped into their conversation.

"We need to get more supplies, we have to go out on a run." Maggie spoke.

"It depends on what you're going to get on the run if you can go." Rick responded.

"We're going to get food supplies, water, clothes and more weapons and ammunition." Maggie listed.

"Who else is going with you?" Rick asked.

"Carl." Maggie replied.

'_Of course.' _I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"Alright," he replied "but be careful."

"Don't worry we will." Maggie said before running down the hall, she probably went to go get Carl.

A little while later I was outside with Carol by the fence killing some of the walkers around the entrance. Maggie was saying bye to Glenn while Carl was waiting inside the truck they were going to use. We opened the gate when Maggie said she was ready and let them leave.

TBC...

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story. I know I might be asking a lot with this request but could you help me make an OC for Carl's love interest. I'm going to use someone's idea about someone flirting with Carl and Beth possibly getting jealous. The OC is going to be a girl who is 16 yrs. old so I need_**

**_Hair color:_**

**_Skin color:_**

**_Eye color:_**

**_Hight:_**

**_and any other details you people can come up with. Please help._**

**_Again I'm sorry for asking for a lot. Please read and review._**


	3. When he leaves

**_First I want to say sorry I didn't update sooner I was having really bad headaches and it was hard to pick which OC to use. Also I want to thank all of you who reviewed and helped. I hope you don't get upset that I picked _****_OtakuGurl's OC and not your _**OC.

**_I'm not going to use the OC in this chapter but in the next one I will and her name will be Angel. I just wanted to inform you on what happens when Carl and Maggie leave. Again I want to thank you for the great OC descriptions. And thank you OtakuGurl for your OC._**

* * *

Carl's P.O.V

Maggie drove the truck in silence while I watched the trees as we passed by. I didn't ask her what supplies we were going to get, but I jumped at the chance at leaving the prison for a while especially after what happened with Beth and I.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maggie asked breaking the silence.

I smiled at her concern, she was always the older sister that I've always wanted, but my parents never provided unless you count Judith, "There's nothing to talk about. I was being an ass and deserved what I got."

"I agree you were being an ass but you didn't deserve that." She said as she put her hand on top of mine, "Nobody does."

"Thanks." I replied.

"No problem." She smiled.

After a moment of silence I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Truthfully I don't know," I couldn't help but gape at her, "but don't worry we're just going to find a store to get food supplies, water, clothes and more weapons and ammunition."

"So we're going to go find a Walmart to raid?" I asked.

"Yep and we're going to have to be really careful probably even more careful then when we entered the prison." Maggie spoke seriously.

"Why?" I replied.

"Well a lot of people probably thought Walmart was a good place to hide, but with the doors opening automatically when someone passes by walkers could've gotten inside." She explained.

"So we're going to have to park somewhere close, but hidden from the walkers." I added.

"You're finally catching on." She teased.

I scoffed playfully, "Please if anything I'm ahead."

"Doubt it." She muttered smiling.

For the rest of the ride we didn't say anything else but since nighttime was coming we had to stop and set up camp. We found a secluded spot were we could easily drive away if we saw too many walkers. I have a feeling that I can't shake off I feel as if it might take us a while to get back to the prison.

No one's P.O.V

Back at the prison...

Beth was walking around the prison halls thinking about what she and Maggie had talked about. Maggie had valid points as to why Ben would be jealous of Carl. Even though Beth was dating Ben she still didn't like hearing her older sister talking about Carl that way. She still hadn't forgive Ben and was ignoring him every time he tried to apologize, he kept asking for another chance saying he was sorry and that he didn't mean to blow up at her. Hershel picked up on the tension surrounding his daughter and her boyfriend and, even though he'd never say it out loud or tell her, he didn't exactly approve of him. Especially when he found out what Ben and his father had planned to kill them, take their weapons and claim the prison as their new home before Rick and the rescue group got back.

Hershel was walking around with his new 'leg' that he made, when he heard the voices of his youngest daughter and her boyfriend around the corner. Now Hershel is a reasonable man and respects other privacy but when it comes to his family he tends to listen and watch what happens extra closely. He didn't turn the corner, he just stayed there and listened with open ears.

"Please give me another chance!" He heard her boyfriend beg.

"Why should I? You can barely trust me alone with Carl, who by the way is 2yrs. younger than me. You yell at me for hanging out with him and tell me I should be his girlfriend instead then you come back and think saying 'sorry' will heal the wounds you created!?" Beth replied angrily. She didn't know it but her conversation with Ben was sounding like the conversation Carl had with him when Carl pointed out angrily that saying 'sorry' can't fix everything.

"Why are you acting like this!?" Ben asked.

"Acting like what!?" She asked.

Hershel discreetly peeked around the corner when he heard them start to yell.

"Why are you acting like _him_!?" Ben yelled angrily, "Ever since you went up to check on him you've been acting different!"

"I have not!" Beth replied.

"Yes you have! You've been moody this past week, one day you're happy then sad then the next day your angry what the heck did he-"

"I'M ON MY PERIOD YOU IDIOT!" She screamed "SO DON'T BLAME CARL FOR THIS!"

"Y-you're what?" Stuttered a blushing Ben.

"I'm on my period." She replied more calmly.

"O-oh god I'm sorry." He responded.

"..."

"Beth?" he said cautiously.

"I think we should break up." Beth said quietly.

"W-what?" He asked hurt and confused, "Beth if this is about the fight-"

"But that's just it Ben we always fight." She interrupted.

"We can make this work." He said grabbing her hands gently.

"No we can't," she replied as she took back her hands, "and you know that."

There was a dead silent for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity to the newly broken up couple until Ben broke it.

"This is about _him_ isn't it." he said coldly.

"Ben-"

"No Beth don't try to lie and say it doesn't have anything to do with him because we both know it does."

Beth stayed quiet and Hershel was inwardly smiling over her finally breaking up with Ben but he was visibly upset to see his daughter in a internal conflict within herself.

"I thought so." Ben replied before he stomped away.

Hershel decided to wait a few minutes before he came out of his hiding place and acted like he just got there.

"Beth what's wrong?" He asked concerned even though he knew what happened.

Beth turned around startled and quickly got the gun, that she keeps with her in case of an emergency, and raised it at her father but quickly put it down when she realized who he was.

"Sorry daddy." She said in embarrassment.

He waved off the apology, "It's alright but what's really important is if you're alright."

Beth couldn't hold it in anymore and ran into his open arms, "Oh daddy." She cried then she told him what happened between her and Ben even though he heard what happened. When she finished Hershel held her at arms length and asked her a serious question, "Do you love him?"

"I thought I did but all we do is fight and-"

"No not Ben sweetheart," Hershel interrupted "do you love _him_?"

She realized who he was talking about and truthfully she didn't really know either.

"No." she said without looking at him in the eyes.

"Look at me in the eye Elizabeth." Her father said firmly.

She cringed when she heard him say her full name, she never did like it and preferred to be called 'Beth' instead. But she looked him in the eyes nonetheless.

"I don't know daddy." She replied before she embraced him in another hug with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I don't know." She whispered.

"It's alright Beth, it's alright." Hershel said in a comforting tone.

Later that night Beth stayed wide awake thinking if she really did love Carl. She remembered every memory she had with him and only a few were bad. The next night she did the same thing but instead of happy memories she remembered all the things he did for her. And on the third night she came to conclusion that she loved him. She loved him with all her heart and soul, but there's a problem.

His close relationship with Maggie.

Beth sighed into her pillow when she realized this is another problem she needed to solve. She just hopes she can make Carl realize that she loves him before it's to late.

TBC...

* * *

**_Sorry I know this chapter kinda sucks. Thank you for reviewing the previous chapters and again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please read and review whenever you can._**

**_Please and thank you._**


	4. Newcomer

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. School has been piling homework and I try to come up with chapters you'll all like without it seeming rushed._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters in the show. Heck I don't even own the OC._**

_**thoughts**- 'Blah blah blah blah'_

**normal talking-** "Blah blah blah blah."

**_~flashback~_**_ "word with be in italics" _**_flashback~_**

* * *

Beth's P.O.V

1 weeks later

A couple of days after Maggie and Carl left I decided to volunteer to be at the guard tower during the day just in case Carl and Maggie came back. I started to get really nervous when they didn't come back the first week, but my dad reassured me that they'd be alright. You could tell Glenn was nervous just by being around him, he was worrying over Maggie and wondering if she would come back or not, but my dad assured him that they'll always come back.

I haven't spoken to Ben since our break up and both of our groups noticed. I thought he'd be more mature about the whole thing but he just keeps shooting me glares and accusing looks whenever he thinks I'm not looking. Tyreese told me he'll get over it and not to stress about it and Sasha**(1)** told me I was right to break up with him since he's a big baby, I laughed when she told me that. Ben's dad, Allen, kept giving me disappointed looks and saying that I really broke his son's heart especially for leading him on. Most of my group said I did the right thing by breaking up with him too. Sometimes I see them exchange secret smiles with each other like they know something I don't.

It was just another day at the guard tower when I saw a familiar truck coming into view with, what looks like, a lot of supplies in the trunk. I immediately ran out of the guard tower and went to go find Glenn and Rick.

"They're back! Open the fence!" I yelled once I found them talking in the cafeteria.

They instantly ran out of the cafeteria and outside to open the fence. The walkers surrounding the fence ran to the truck trying to get and eat whatever was inside, but Glenn opened the fence for the truck to get inside before they could while Rick killed whatever walkers managed to come in.

Once they parked the group, Michonne, and Tyreese's group surrounded the truck. When Maggie came out I ran to her and embraced and not even a second later my father and Glenn joined the hug, as I looked over Maggie's shoulder I saw Carl get hugged by his dad and then get a noogie by Daryl.

Even though there's still tension between Carl and myself I went over to him, he was talking to his dad so his back was facing me. I tapped him on his shoulder and when he turned around I immediately hugged him which caused him to stiffen, he didn't hug back he just awkwardly patted my back.

"I'm glad you're back." I whispered. I saw Maggie coming towards us from over his shoulder.

"So am I." He replied stiffly.

I reluctantly let go of him and watched as he talked to Maggie when she reached us. Even though Carl and I aren't together I can't help but feel jealous when he talks to Maggie. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a female get out of the truck and walk towards Maggie and Carl's direction. She had black hair with a pale but tan skin probably from exposure to the sun, as she got closer I noticed she was about four inches shorter than Carl's five foot and nine inch frame she also had grey eyes. She has protective gear on and various weapon holsters that either had guns or knives in them. I thought she was an intruder so I raised my gun at her.

"Don't shoot her!" I heard Maggie and Carl yell.

I lowered my gun, but raised it again when I saw Rick and everybody else, minus Maggie and Carl, raise their weapon at her.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Rick questioned while walking closer to her.

She didn't look scared when she saw Rick walking closer to her, but before he could get a step farther Maggie and Carl stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

"Both of you move." Rick commanded.

"No." They spoke simultaneously.

"Don't hurt her." Carl said protectively.

"We can explain who she is." Maggie added.

"Alright we'll let you explain who she is," Rick replied then he turned to the unknown female "but if you make even one wrong move I won't hesitate to shoot you. Got it?"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded.

Maggie's P.O.V

We all walked to the cafeteria and Rick made Angel put all her weapons on the table, she had throwing knives, twin kukri knives, she also had many different varieties of automated weapons, such as machine guns, pistols and a shotgun.**(2) **Like Michonne she also had a katana blade.

"Well are you going to explain who the hell she is." Daryl said gruffly.

"We will but first let Carl and I introduce our new friend." I said motioning to the female behind me "Her name is Angel Daniels and she's sixteen years old."

"Where are her parents?" Carol asked.

"My parents were killed by walkers a couple of months ago." Angel said speaking for the first time since she got here.

I started telling them how we met Angel.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Carl and I were driving around the first couple of days trying to find a good store without too many walkers, but when we thought we found a good enough store they would be packed with walkers or the supplies that we needed would either be little to start with or be gone._

_"Maggie we have to hurry and get back to the prison." Carl said breaking the silence that settled in the car. "What if they already ran out of water and food! What if they're starving! Maybe we shouldn't have taken so much food and water! We should probably go back to the-"_

_"Carl I love you," I interrupted a bit annoyed "I seriously do, but could you please shut up!"_

_"...Sorry it's just that we've only gotten a couple dozen of canned food and water bottles." Carl replied "And it doesn't help that we could run out of gas at any given moment."_

_"I know, but just try to think positive because right now you're irritating me with you're negativeness." I said while looking around the road for a store._

_We were in a small town so the chances of seeing a big group of walkers like at the farm were slim. It looked like a tornado hit the town, cars were turned over, houses looked like they've been raided, the town fountain in the park had blood stains and pieces of what use to be human flesh surrounding it. We got out of the truck to look around for useful tools and whatever we could use as weapons, we saw a house that looked completely untouched, aside from the blood spatters on the windows, wall and door._

_"Carl do you see-"_

_"That house?" He interrupted "Yeah, do you want to go see what's in it?"_

_"Yeah I do, but we're going to have to take weapons with us. We don't want another repeat with a walker getting too close again." I shuddered at the memory._

_"I said I was sorry!" He replied with slight annoyance._

_"Whatever." I said brushing off the subject "Just be careful."_

_We walked to the house discreetly, so if there were walkers around they wouldn't notice us. As we drew nearer to the house I noticed a bunch of dead walkers surrounding the lawn with either a bullet hole or some type of knife in their head. I didn't pay too much attention to them because soon enough we reaches the blood covered door. Carl tried to open it but it was locked so he tried to break into the house by kicking the door down._

_"Carl!" I hissed "You're making a lot of-"_

_BAM! The door fell down._

_"-noise."_

_"Come on." he said before he disappeared inside the house._

_I went in after him only to find..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**I know I'm mean because I left you guys at a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me and again I'm sorry to be disappointing you guys by not updating sooner.**

**(1) pretend Rick didn't kick out Tyreese's group from the prison**

**(2) I have no idea what these weapons are**

**Thank you for reading and please review (even though I don't deserve it especially since I haven't updated in a while)**


	5. How They Met

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking dead or the characters. Also don't own the OC. (It'd be cool if I did though.)_**

**_I don't think it would take 2 weeks to get supplies either, so I changed it to 1 week and I wanted them (Maggie and Carl) to get supplies to last a while. Also, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."_**

**_Please don't hate me (again) I'm having headaches and memory loss so sometimes I forget to update most of the time._**

* * *

Maggie's P.O.V

**_~Flashback~_**

_I went in after him only to find...a gun pointed at my face. I didn't move at all, but I looked at the person holding the gun, she looked somewhere around Carl's age. Carl. My eyes widened when I realized Carl wasn't anywhere to be found, I tore my gaze away from the stranger holding the gun and looked around the room. I couldn't see him and even if I tried to look for him I doubt I'd get far without possibly getting shot._

_"W-where's Carl?" I asked shakily._

_She didn't answer, she just looked at the gun I had in my holster. To show I meant no harm I took the gun out and slowly set it on the floor and kicked it away. She hadn't lowered her gun even though I was weaponless. I closed my eyes when I saw her finger the trigger I waited and heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun being fired, but I didn't feel the bullet hit me. Even though I wasn't shot I still flinched, but I heard something fall to the ground behind me and when I turned around I saw a freshly killed walker just a few feet behind me. I turned back and faced the stranger and got a better look at her, she had black hair and was somewhere between pale and tan she was also wearing a dirty American Eagle brown tank top, long tan coat, brown snap-up short sleeved top with matching leggings,green-brown shorts with matching belts, and brown boots.**(1)**_

_She walked over to where my gun was and picked it up. She threw it back to me without saying a word, she kind of reminded me of Michonne._

_"Thank you for saving me." I praised._

_Her blank expression suddenly turned sad as she looked to her left. I followed her gaze and saw a wall full of pictures, the pictures showed a smiling couple with a little girl in between them. Another picture showed the same little girl but she was older, probably 11 yrs. old, smiling with a puppy by her side. There were similar pictures of the girl and her family covering the wall. I looked at the girl standing a couple of feet away from me and then at the pictures again trying to figure out if they had a connection. Suddenly, it clicked! The girl next to me was the little girl in the picture. I wanted to make sure if the girl in the picture and the girl here were the same and if it was true I wanted to know where her parents were._

_"Are you the little girl from the pictures?" I asked looking at all the smiling faces of the family._

_"...Yes." She spoke._

_I turned towards her and asked, "Where are your parents?"_

_"...They're dead." She answered._

_"What happened to them?" I questioned._

_"What happened to all the people in this town: they were killed by those monsters." She replied coldly "And I couldn't do anything to save them."_

_We didn't say anything for a while, but we heard a creak coming from upstairs. I quickly raised my gun and so did the girl, waiting for whatever was upstairs to come down. The creaking of the floorboards was heard throughout the house at a steady rhythm, and I tensed when I heard them become louder as whatever was upstairs came closer. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw Carl's familiar boots coming down the steps, I lowered my gun but the girl didn't._

_"It's okay," I said as I put my hand on her gun "he's my friend."_

_She looked at me skeptically, but lowered her gun. Carl smiled when he saw me, but it disappeared when he saw who was with me. In a movement so quick I almost missed it, he had his gun pointed at the raven haired girl next to me and she had her gun pointed at him too._

_"Who is he/she?" They both asked simultaneously._

_"I'll tell you once you both lower your guns." I replied._

_They didn't do anything at first, but after a while they lowered their guns and looked at me._

_"This is my friend Carl," I said motioning towards the blue eyed boy "and Carl this is...?"_

_"Angel Daniels." She said answering my unspoken question._

_We didn't have time to say anything else as we heard the unmistakeable groans, grunts and moans of a walker outside. By the sounds of the noise outside there were more than a couple of walkers coming, they probably came when they heard the gunshot. We all looked at each other and understood that if we wanted to survive we were all going to have to work together._

_"Get the door Carl!" I hissed quietly._

_He looked at me confused and whispered, "If you haven't noticed Maggie, I broke down the door!"_

_I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "I mean put the door back to how it was while Angel and I put furniture against it to hold it up."_

_Carl did as he was told and once he finished Angel and I did our part. The noise of the walkers outside got louder as they got closer, Carl and I stayed quiet while Angel grabbed her other weapons and put on her gun holsters as quietly as she could. We moved close to each other and didn't move from our spots until the sounds were a good distance away. We didn't want to risk anything so we stayed inside the house for the night._

_I woke up to a thin ray of sun hitting my eyes through a slit in the closed curtains. I got up and shook both Angel and Carl awake. Weirdly enough Angel and Carl cuddled close together while they were sleeping but they sprung apart when I woke them up. W__e were all stiff from laying on the floor._

_"Other than the stiffness," I said while rubbing my neck "are you guys alright."_

_"Yeah." They replied with light blushes on their cheeks._

_I smirked at the awkward situation and I, being a sisterly figure to Carl, had to tease him about it._

_"Well Carl," I said with a teasing smile "looks like you had a good night sleep."_

_He blushed even more and gave me a stuttered response, when I turned towards Angel she had the same blush as Carl and she was looking out the window with a small shy smile. My smirk turned into a gentle smile before I focused on the task at hand._

_"We have to leave." I said getting both of their attention "It isn't safe here."_

_"It isn't safe anywhere." Angel pointed out._

_"Except in the prison." Carl added._

_"Prison?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"It's where we live," I said shooting Carl a glare, he knows he's not suppose to tell outsiders about the prison, before looking at Angel "you can come and live with our group if you want."_

_"You're going to let a stranger live with you?" She asked._

_"We know enough to realize you're not an enemy." Carl replied._

_"How do you know I'm not an enemy?" She questioned._

_"You would've killed us by now." Carl responded._

_"What if I was waiting for the right moment?" She replied._

_"The right moment would've been when Maggie and I were sleeping." He answered._

_"You have an answer for everything don't you?" She smirked_

_"Only when I know it's right." He said smirking right back._

_"So are you coming?" I asked._

_She looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Yeah. It would be nice to have more human contact."_

_Once Angel got her things we went back on the road and she told us where we could get some of the supplies we needed. We got to know each other better and we became good friends._

_**~Flashback~**_

"...and that's how we met Angel." I said finishing the story.

"And no matter what you say dad she's going to stay." Carl said to Rick.

"It's not my decision alone," Rick said then looked at both groups "we all decide if she stays."

I was surprised by his answer, usually he decides what happens and what we can and can't do.

"I think the girl should stay." My dad, Hershel, said after a short silence.

Beth looked hesitant before she responded, "So do I."

"Me too." Carol spoke.

"If Maggie's okay with her then so am I." Glenn said as he wrapped and arm around my shoulder.

Michonne nodded her head in silent approval. Everybody agreed and let her stay at the prison. When we told her she could stay in either Tyreese's cell block or ours, she picked ours. We walked her to the cell block and I saw Ben looking at her lustfully. I rolled my eyes at him in disgust. When we got to the cell block Angel ended up picking the cell next to Carl. It was pretty funny watching him blush at Daryl's comment about how Carl and Angel won't be able to stay out of each other's bed.

Apparently Beth didn't think it was funny because she frowned before walking away. My sisterly instincts kicked in and I followed her to her cell and wondered what was going on.

TBC...

* * *

**(1) Picture her wearing the outfit that Alice wears in the movie Resident Evil: Extinction.**

**Thank you for reading and whatever review you might leave.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Due to a serious case of writers block for my story Problems I probably won't be able to update a new chapter. I'm seriously sorry to disappoint all of you people. You can sport some ideas (IF you want) but I'm not going to make you do my job. I promise I'll come back to this story.**


	7. Angel's friend

**Dang! I've been gone for a long while. I blame myself and my memory loss. This was kind of depressing to write even if it wasn't so sad. Also a couple of my friends broke their ties with my other friends and I, but I still talk to them even though it kind of let me in an awkward position with everyone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, the Walking Dead characters or the OC Angel Daniels. I only own Angel's friend, enemies, parents and the teachers that she will mention in this chapter.**

* * *

In Angel's cell

Angel's P.O.V

"Sorry about Daryl." Carl said after everybody left. "He can be an ass, but he means well."

"It's alright." I replied. "He kind of reminds me of a friend I used to have. His name was Derek."

"How was Derek like?" He asked.

"Well meaning, a good head on his shoulders, justifiable. I don't know anything about Daryl, but his tough exterior reminded me of Derek. He had a tough exterior too, but once you got to know him he was a total softie." I responded.

I didn't say anything for a while. I just went over to my "new" bed, sat down and stared at the brick wall. From the corner of my eye I saw Carl lean against the wall and stare at me. I broke my stare from the wall and looked at him, challenging him to do something, anything to break the silence. I never liked the silence it always unnerved me how quiet it could be, at least with the noise you could tell me something was there. I guess I was lost in thought because Carl was shaking my shoulder to get my attention.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "What did you say?"

"How did you meet him?" He repeated.

I leaned against the bed, "I met him a few months ago and I had just turned sixteen by the time I met him. I had just gotten transferred to a new school because I got into a fight–"

"Wait? You got into a fight?" Carl asked confused.

"In my defense they were making fun of my younger cousin Samuel, so I had to something to protect him when they were about to close in on him!" I replied defensively.

"Alright! Alright! You had a good reason I get it." He replied with a twinge of amusement. "On a side note: who were 'they'?"

"Mostly guys lead by a really snobby girl who had a younger sister that rejected Sam when he asked her out." I answered.

"Well what did you do to them?"

"Not 'them', only her. And all I did was punch her in the nose." I smirked. "At least she had a real reason to get a nose job."

"Nice." He said as he shook his head and chuckled.

"Anyways as I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted, my mom suggested I try out for the soccer team after school to make new friends since we moved to a different neighborhood."

**_~Flashback~_**

_I was walking along the sidewalk while kicking a pebble to pass the time. My mom had offered me a ride to school, but I declined seeing as she was already late to work. I was barely paying attention to where I was going, but from the street sign I passed earlier I saw that I was heading in the right direction of the school._

_"Stupid Kate. Stupid principle. Stupid school." I muttered before I stubbed my toe on a big rock. "OUCH!" _'Stupid rock.' _I thought._

_School was uneventful. Teachers pointed me out as the new student while I was trying to sink into my seat, paper airplanes were flying everywhere, I made a couple of new friends, a couple of new enemies and I got a couple of numbers from guys. All in all it was pretty boring._

_That is until the next day at school._

_I guess someone told the principal, Mrs. DéLoure, I did something bad because I got called into the office the next day while I was in science._

_"What did you do now? Get into another fight?" Ciara, Kate's cousin, said snidely._

'Figures she and her followers would be public enemy number one.' _I thought as I rolled my eyes. I got up from my seat and went to the door, but before I went out I turned back to Ciara, "At least I don't have a messed up nose like you or your cousin. Oh wait yours is natural." I closed the door before the teacher can say anything, but I heard the laughter from the hallway._

_As I walked to the principal's office I was wondering what I could have done to get into trouble already. _'Mom and dad are going to kill me when they finds this out!' _I thought before I noticed I was outside of the principle's door._

_When I opened the door I saw the gym teacher , Mr. Burns, and Mrs. DéLoure inside with…my parents? They were all watching a video clip of my friends and I having a soccer game. My dad was the first to notice me and he motioned for the principal to pause the video._

_"Miss Daniels! Come in!" Mrs. DéLoure exclaimed._

_"We were talking about having you join the soccer team even though they are halfway through the season." My dad, Mark, added after I came inside._

_"Can I even join the team?" I asked._

_"Normally we wouldn't allow people to tryout this late, but we could use some new skill on the team and seeing as how well you play we could use the help." Mr. Burns replied._

_"Well when can I meet the girls?" I questioned._

_"Uh…girls?" Mr. Burns asked confused._

_"Yeah, you know the team. Those girls." I answered._

_"Uh…?"_

_"Sweetie?" I turned my attention to my mom. "It's an all _boy_ soccer team."_

_I didn't say anything, but stared at my mom disbelief._

_They want me to join the soccer team._

_Ok I get that, I really do._

_But an all _BOYS_ soccer team!?_

_I looked between the faces of Mrs. DéLoure, Mr. Burns and my parents. I could see the hope in their eyes. 'What do I have to lose?' I thought rhetorically._

_I accepted both the offer to join the team and that it was going to be on a boys team. Mr. Burns said to come to the school on Saturday to practice and to meet the team and practice for a game they were having in a couple of weeks. I nodded to let him know I understood and said goodbye to everyone before I went back to class._

**_~Flashback~_**

"When I got to practice I saw Mr. Burns already talking to his team and telling them about me." I said replaying the events in my mind. "I guess he liked my skills more than he lead on because he was telling them I was to be the new captain."

"I bet that got some angry complaints." Carl replied.

"Not as many as you would think but the biggest complaint was from the original team captain, Derek, he kept complaining about how I hadn't earned my place on the team and since I was a girl I didn't know what to do." I answered.

"What did you do?" He questioned.

"I challenged him the position for team captain on a one on one game." I replied. "Needless to say I wiped the floor with him."

"Alright I can see how you met him, but how did you become friends?" Carl asked.

"I told him he could meet me at my house to help me with the strategies and what some people are best at. A couple of months passed and before we knew it the soccer season was over. By that time Derek and I were the best of friends, having bonded over our love for soccer and horror movies."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." I echoed. "Too bad it couldn't last."

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"The world turned to shit and the dead wouldn't stay dead." I replied. "Those monsters had cornered me inside the school, he was helping me escape them when he got bit. He turned to me and said to just leave him behind. I didn't want to, but I had to leave because more were coming. I gave him a hug, kissed his cheek and told him I'd never forget him before I left."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"His screams followed me into the hallway and out of the building." I said trying to keep back my tears. "God dammit! I wanted to go back _so_ badly!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Carl didn't say anything, he didn't give me words of comfort or say everything was going to be alright. He just let me vent and for that I was thankful.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So am I." I said quietly with a couple of stubborn tears flowing down my cheeks.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

TBC…

* * *

**Bwahaha! Did you notice I left out the Maggie/Beth sister talk out. I have done that on purpose just to make you all more curious as to what could happen.**

**Thank you for reading and whatever review you might leave. Thanks again and sorry for taking so long, my apologies.**


End file.
